


Two sides of a coin/ A completely different currency

by Anna_banana



Category: Matthias & Maxime (2019)
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: When they were younger, Matt’s mom always claimed that they were two sides of the same coin. His own mother, when she used to be herself, that is, always replied that she wasn’t even convinced that they’re the same type of currency.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Two sides of a coin/ A completely different currency

People think that Matthias is the only reason that Maxime is part of their friendship group and part of that is true. If it wasn’t for Matt’s mum scolding him after the first day of school and forcing him to try and include Max on the second, perhaps he would have remained an outcast forever. Adults hate things that are different after all but it’s children that just ignore them, taking the time to work out whether the difference is good or bad. 

That isn’t the whole story though. 

Maxime has always tolerated Matthias after all, in a way that no one else can. He has always been able to calm him too. Turning a dangerous stormy sea into an exciting crashing wave.

Most people think Matthias is rude, a know it all, unable to stop himself interrupting and correcting, unaware he’s doing it even. Maxime has never thought of it like that. Matthias has simply always been able to finish his sentences for him, finding the right things to say when words fail him. 

Sarah used to complain that Matthias is short tempered. It caused Maxime to spin a tale bigging his friend up. Sarah and Matthias still argue for sure, but now she thinks of him as just like her, passionate rather than aggressive.

When there’s a fight between the group, Matt always ends up involved somehow. Even when the original argument was absolutely nothing to do with him, sometimes especially then. If Matthias is the bomb then Maxime is the diffuser. It’s always his words that halt the fight and Matthias’ actions that actually end it. Maxime is the one that says Matthias is sorry, but then he leaves it to Matthias to actually prove it.

He’s the reason that Matthias never ends up truly apologising. He supposes that one of the others would mention it, if not for the fact that he’s the one who’s owed by far the most apologies. 

When they were younger, Matt’s mom always claimed that they were two sides of the same coin. His own mother, when she used to be herself, that is, always replied that she wasn’t even convinced that they’re the same type of currency. 

For a long time, until Sarah came along, they always bought their friends presents together. Matt stopped him from buying them cheap shit, he stopped Matt buying something expensive but unbelievably thoughtless. 

Matt is the only one of his friends who calls him awful shit like ‘ink stain,’ when he really wants to hurt his feelings. But Matt is also the only one to punch people in the face for even looking at him funny.

When they were in high school, Matt was the one who always got invited to parties, the one who insisted that Max absolutely had to be there as well. Nowadays, Maxime is the one convincing people that Matthias should at least be invited, even if he probably won’t bother showing up. 

A school teacher once described the pair as two peas in a pod. In the first meeting that parent’s evening was Max, who simply commented that he didn’t like peas. The teacher laughed and he realised just a second two late what the joke was and why his comment might be funny. Matt’s meeting was second. ‘I’m claustrophobic,’ was his response of choice, tone just a little too sharp, too defensive to be funny. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence and then his teacher just carried on with his report.

Matt is the only one that Max has ever forgiven for an insult. Just as Matt’s are the only insults that have ever actually hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at bottasvaltteri.


End file.
